FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention discloses novel ester emulsifiers. Compounds of the invent ion are made by reacting (a) a carboxy silicone, and (b) an alkyl aromatic alcohol alkoxylate containing 1 to 20 carbon atioms in the alkyl group. The compounds of the invention by virtue of (a) the silicone group, (b) the aromatic group and (c) the polyoxyalkylene present in the compound are extremely efficient emulsifiers for a variety of oils at heretofore unknown levels.
The esterification by which the compounds are prepared is the reaction of a carboxy silicone, which may contain varying amounts of polyoxyalkylene in the molecule, and an aromatic alcohol alkoxylate.